


I Know Your Name

by EeveeQu33n



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Peter Quill, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, StarAccuser, Technically?, general warning for the kree, idk how to tag, the supreme intelligence is only here for like 3 paragraphs but they deserve their own warning, thoses dudes have issues, ties into my other gotg fic but they're not actually 'together'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeQu33n/pseuds/EeveeQu33n
Summary: Rating's for all the bad wordsStill bad at summaries, still relying on copy/paste...who the fuck was ‘Ronan the Accuser,’ anyway?She’d heard that name a lot lately – from metal-head, the Broker, Gamora and everyone in the kiln – and Peta had half a mind to punch him in the dick if they ever met, because if it wasn’t for him, she would’ve sold this stupid thing to the Broker days ago.Still.She kept hearing this name, and it was so stupid but the more she heard it, the more she felt like she’d heard it before.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 2 of a series, part one is 'Tonight, we'll feel alive' and it might help to read that first. The title is a result of watching Moana and thinking 'huh, that kinda vibes with the fic i'm writing'  
> .....,......  
> I have no idea what the hell the Accuser Corp do to train their cadets, I know NOTHING of these people and I am HORRIBLE at world building. This has been a PSA.   
> I also have no idea what canon’s situation is, but here I’m trying to make it so that Peta’s celestial DNA is subconsciously searching for the perfect partner. So in my last fic when Peta and Ronan hooked up The Light thought ‘ooh I like this one’ and latched onto Ronan, and the connection echoed back to her, so both of them Caught Feelings pretty fast without realizing why or actually acknowledging that there are Feelings at all.  
> The Kree Empire won’t ever pry Peta Quill out of Ronan’s head, no matter how hard they try (and boy do they try :D)  
> That’s my excuse and I’m sticking to it, enjoy the ride :)  
> This has been taking me FOREVER and it’s not all the way done yet……This is a two-parter but I’m switching to a new computer and won’t have access to a lot of my files after tonight so i tried to at least finish this.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**2004**

Ronan’s unit within the corp was called to silence rioters in one of the lower districts. The rioters were rounded up, judged, and found guilty of high treason against the Empire.

One of the Accused was a pink skinned kree, and when she’s forced on her knees in front of him she looked up – and the kree woman vanished from his vision, and suddenly Peta Quill was kneeling before him.

Ronan hesitated.

He’s assigned to see the Great Intelligence after that.

Last time he’d met with It, It had taken the shape of his father.

Now, though, it took the form of a woman dress in black lace and red leather. She was looking down at herself with disappointment and disgust. “ _What_ is _this?”_ She looked at Ronan like he had personally offended her. “Is _this_ why you refuse to properly serve your empire? This pathetic, parasitic, insignificant _waste of oxygen?_ Oh, Ronan, what have you _done?”_

Nothing he would ever regret.

She didn’t like that answer. Her nose scrunched up. “Well, obviously, _this_ has to go. Now just hold still, and this will only hurt a little.”

Did he stay silent and obey or step away and protect the memory of a wild woman with starlight in her eyes? In the end it didn’t matter, he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could only kneel as liquid tendrils of silver reached for him, aimed to pry memories of Peta out of his head.

Something in him howled at the intrusion, primal and angry.

Those silvery vines found their target, wrapped around it, and _pulled._ The resulting shock was like grabbing hold of electrical wire.

**_M I N E_** a voice snarled, echoing in his head like millions of different voices. Oddly enough, he wasn’t entirely sure that it had been his voice or thought at all, but he agreed with it –It couldn’t have her.

It would not take his Star Queen (And if he was in a less stressful position he’d be inclined to wonder why in all the worlds he thought of Peta as _his_ when he barely knew her).

The Supreme Intelligence jerked back, looking confused and angry. It could not pull Peta Quill from his memories and It was _furious_. It reached again, grabbed hold, and **_pulled._** Again, a shock made it hiss and rear back.

**_M I N E_** _,_ the voice echoed again, and again he didn’t disagree.

Slowly, The Supreme Intelligence’s expression melded into a colder, calculated fury. “Well, isn’t that interesting. I suppose there’s nothing else to do but realign your thoughts back to proper Kree Standard.”

He didn’t like the sound of that.

“When we’re done here, this whole nightmare will be buried deep in your own mind, much deeper than you’ll ever be able to reach by yourself, and we’ll never worry about any of this again.”

Oh, he _really_ didn’t like the sound of that.

The Supreme Intelligence reached for him again, and he only had time to let out a soft, strangled sound of protest before he lost consciousness.

. . . . . .

**2014**

Since taking the orb from Morag, Peta had been being shot at, yelled at, screwed out of a deal, beat up, threatened at knifepoint, hit with a taser, and _arrested._ She would like to know _what was in the fucking orb_ , but nobody would tell her. Gamora – one of the one who’d beaten the crap out of her and had tried to take the orb from her – had said nothing about it other than ‘I have no words for an honorless thief.’

Well, fuck you, too, sugar queen.

Rocket and Groot were no help, either – all they cared about was the bounty Yondu had put on her head, and then the money they’d get from selling the orb to Gamora’s mystery buyer.

Also, who the fuck was ‘Ronan the Accuser,’ anyway?

She’d heard that name a lot lately – from metal-head, the Broker, Gamora and everyone in the kiln – and Peta had half a mind to punch him in the dick if the ever met, because if it wasn’t for him, she would’ve sold this stupid thing to the Broker days ago.

Still.

She kept hearing this name, and it was so stupid but the more she heard it, the more she felt like she’d heard it before.

“It’s gonna drive me crazy, I KNOW that name!” she mumbled as they walked towards wherever Gomora’s buyer was.

“Yeah, it’s the kree psychopath trying to kill us!” said Rocket.

“No, that’s not it -- but on that topic, why is _every single kree completely nuts_? Twenty years in space and I’ve only found _one_ good one!”

“Who, thorax lady?” Rocket asked, giving Peta an incredulous look.

“What? Oh, no, she was definitely crazy. No, there was a guy before her.”

The raccoon rolled his eyes and kept walking. “Well you just didn’t see his crazy, then, cuz all of them are just Like That, and some of them just hide it better.”

Peta shook her head, looking down as she walked. “This guy was different. He was definitely fucked up, yeah, but in more of a sad way, not an ‘Imma kill you’ way.” She rubbed her temples, trying to will away the aching in her head. “God, I can’t even remember his fucking _name,_ but I remember seeing how much his people’s war was _breaking him_ , how _guilty_ he felt.”

Rocket scoffed. “Sure, Quill.”

“I am Groot!”

I ain’t calling her a liar, I’m just saying she’s wrong! Her story is BS, every kree in the galaxy is crazy, end of story, no exceptions, cuz that’s just How They Are! If you show me _one_ kree that’s not batshit psycho, I’ll shave my tail!”

Peta was quiet for the rest of the walk.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - -- -



“Who put the sticks up their butts? That is cruel.”

Peta couldn’t help it – she laughed.

It started as a small giggle and grew into a full blown cackle that had her bent over, clutching her stomach. “Oh, god, your face right now,” she howled, unable to stop. “Oh, oh god, my stomach, oh I can’t breathe.” Gamora was glaring at her and she held her hands up, trying to surpress hysterical giggles that still bubbled up. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just -- I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you specifically, it’s just that for a second you sounded just like him.” As soon as the words left her mouth, her laughter died and her smile turned mournful, like she was remembering something dear to her.

Gamora didn’t need to ask who she reminded Peta of. “Do you still think about him a lot?”

Peta gave a small nod, hugging herself as she leaned back against the balcony. “Lately, I’ve been wondering about where he is now. Is he upset about the treaty with Nova or is he chill? Is he married? Divorced? Still hanging out in bars trying to drink away trauma?”

“You seem fond of him for only knowing each other for only a night.”

A light flush crept across Peta’s face and she chewed her bottom lip. “It was a good night,” she admitted softly, smiling slightly. “I just wish I could remember his goddamn name – I’ve been trying to think of it for _days_ and it’s been driving me _crazy_. It’s on the tip of my tongue, I know that I know it!”

“Well, what do you remember besides that?”

“Uhm. Really tall, big hands, deep voice. Blue skin, dark hair, gorgeous eyes. God it’s so pathetic – it was years ago but I’m still drooling over the guy just because he didn’t treat me like garbage.” She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes, I know you probably don’t care and I’m probably just annoying you.”

Oddly enough, Gamora wasn’t annoyed – nobody who knew who she was ever conversed in ‘girl talk’ with her, but here Peta was talking like they were actually friends.

Gamora didn’t have many friends.

It was nice.

“All of my dealings with the kree lately have been tiresome at best. It’s nice to hear something positive about them for once.”

Whatever might have been said next was interrupted by the sounds of shouts and shattering glass, and the two women sighed before heading back inside to deal with whatever the other dumbasses on their team had started.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -



Peta had a fucking infinity stone in her purse, what the actual fuck was her life.

“We have to give it to Nova!”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Or—and here me out—we can see it to someone super nice who’ll pay us a shit ton of money, and won’t kill us.”

“You’re horrible. Faithless!”

Their words were cut off as sakaaran ships descended from the sky with a maniacally laughing Drax raising his swords as if to greet them. “At last! I shall meet my foe in battle and destroy him!”

Peta gaped. “You called Ronan? Dude, what the actual _fuck?”_ she screeched. The ship opened and for a split second Peta caught a glimpse of this dickhead everyone’s been freaking out over, and all she could think was ‘oh no, he’s _hot.’_

“Quill! Don’t you move, girl!”

Peta’s blood turned cold and her head snapped around to stare wide-eyed at an angry Yondu Udonta and his crew. “Ohhhhhhh, I’m fucked,” she muttered before running after Gamora, all thoughts of hot kree dickheads shoved to the back of her brain.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - -



Raw, unhindered energy burned through Ronan when he tore the power stone from the orb. It jolted up his arms, his chest, into his mind. It burned everything in its path, including a mental block set in place a decade ago.

(What had he forgotten?)

The stone pulsed.

He was almighty, a god amongst insects, primed to grind his enemy under his heel. Xandar was a stain upon this world. One that he would happily wipe clean. For his father, and his father’s father, and for every kree who’d lost their lives to the Nova Empire.

(The block was gone, why couldn’t he remember?)

For the good of all Kree, for the honor of his home, he would raze it to the ground, until not even ash remained.

Hala’s oldest enemy would be no more.

**_You’re not my enemy._ **

A shiver tore through him.

**_Too much sugar, Sugar?_ **

( _Peta . ._.)

**_You look like you could use some company._ **

(He’d forgotten her. _Ye’isu Kokebi*_ , How could he ever forget -- )

**_What happens next?_ **

The stone pulsed again, and Ronan grit his teeth. It burned through his mind, whispering to him all of the Nova Empire’s sins against his people, and anger and deep, aching _hatred_ burned through his veins, burned away any other thought besides the total destruction of Xandar.

Ronan’s eyes burned the same color as the stone, deep amethyst surrounded by black sclera, and his grip on his weapon tightened.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -



Ronan the Accuser took a direct hit from the Hadron Enforcer.

It should have killed him, but as the smoke cleared Peta watched in horror as he _got back up._

Well, _shit._

Peta was staring into dark purple eyes, and her first thought was _that’s not the right color._

As soon as the thought passed her mind, something _clicked and s_ he _finally_ realized why this batshit crazy kree’s name had sounded so familiar.

**_My name is Ronan._ **

Her last words before a burst of purple light sent her flying back was “Oh, you’ve _got_ to be _shitting_ me!”

. . . . . . - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -

“The time has come, Xandar!”

Peta knew what she had to do but she really, really didn’t want to.

“Rejoice, and renounce your paltry gods!”

She was the distraction, she had to keep his attention on her while Rocket fixed the Hadron Enforcer.

“Your salvation is at hand!”

Okay, Quill, you’re the distraction. So. . . . Get to distracting.

“Ooh child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh child  
Things'll get brighter.”

Peta sang slow and soft, matching the quiet vocals coming from the tape deck (at least Awesome Mix was in one piece, she would’ve been pissed if Ronan had ruined it).

She didn’t know what she was doing, she had like 6% of a plan and 90 something percent hope that this would be a good enough distraction. With the kree’s eyes on her, she was just doing the absolutely dumbest dance she could think of, edging her way closer inch by inch.

Something weird happen with Ronan’s eyes – they flickered violently, black scera turning white, then back to black, while the deep purple changed to a lighter color. He stared at her, hammer slowly lowering from where he held it above his head.

‘That’s it, Big Guy, eyes on me.’

“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?” Peta said, giving what she hoped was a sultry smile – it might’ve been ruined by the dancing, but whatever. Peta kept dancing, kept edging closer. “If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple.”

And then she heard him say four little words, spoken with no malice, no venom, and for just one moment she was looking at the soft spoken kree she’d met at Val’s.

“What are you doing?”

Peta was so close, now she could reach out and touch if she wanted to. “I already used my one good pickup line, so now all I have are bad ones. Are you from Tennessee? Cuz honey, you’re the only ten I see.”

Her Ronan was still in there, she saw him now, buried underneath years of hate and pain and Kree bullshit (and she was ignoring the fact she’d mentally called him HER Ronan because they didn’t have time to unpack that right now).

She thought about gentle touches and a soft voice calling her beautiful and actually meaning it.

Ronan’s confusion was giving way to anger. Peta did her best not to flinch when he bared his teeth at her, dark purple eyes blazing from black sclera. “What are you DOING?” The split second of her Ronan shining out from whatever monster he’d become was over, and he was looking at her like he didn’t even know her – like she was less than nothing, just an ant under his boot, and if (when) the stone burned her up he’d just pluck it from her ashes.

He wasn’t going to stop.

“I’m distracting you, dumbass!”

Rocket hotwired the hadron enforcer.

Drax aimed for the hammer.

Peta reached for the shining purple stone as soon as it was free from Ronan’s weapon.

. . .

Grabbing the stone was like being struck by lightning.

Pain laced through her whole body, tearing at her limbs, her nerves, burning straight through her soul. She was sure she was screaming, but she couldn’t hear anything. Her body was tearing, breaking, crumbling to ash.

She wasn’t going to survive, she already knew that as soon as she’d reached for the stone, but maybe that was okay. She’d miss her new friends, and Yondu and Kraglin, but she’d be saving Xandar and the rest of the galaxy, so that was kinda cool.

“Peta!”

And, hey, at least she’d get to see her mom again and tell her about everything she’d experienced in space and all the people she’d met. They could talk forever, and they’d never have to be separated again.

“Take my hand!”

Peta couldn’t really feel anything but pain. Tears blurred her vision as she opened them. Ronan, Xandar, everything else faded away, and suddenly Peta was standing in front of her mom’s hospital bed, and her mom was right there, reaching for her.

“Mom?”

Meredith Quill gave her daughter a tiny, shaky smile. “Take my hand, Peta.”

Peta reached out her hand, and suddenly her mom was gone and Gamora was next to her, reaching for her, crying out for her.

Peta reached back.

The stone’s power split, now roaring through two people instead of one, but it was still too much. They were both screaming, burning from the inside out, burning to ash and smoke and dust. A heavy hand landed on Peta’s shoulder. She felt the stone reach for Drax, and then for Rocket and the splintered pieces of whatever was left of Groot.

There was pain, but there was also a power Peta could feel now that she had others to share the burden with -- raw, unmatched, untethered, cycling through marrow and tissue, pulsing in time with all of their heartbeats.

Peta opened her eyes, electric purple iris shining like a beacon from pitch black scera.

An anger she’d never felt before surged through her – anger at Ronan, at herself, and at the culture and the war that had twisted the quiet, gentle kree from her memory into this _monster_.

She opened her hand, palm facing up, and purple flame surged out towards Ronan the Accuser.

  * \- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -



It was late, she should be back in the hotel room Nova Prime had paid for until they could find a ride off of Xandar. The older woman had insisted it was the least she could do, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Normally Peta would be happy to lounge in a big, comfy bed and sleep through the night, but after an hour of just laying there she’d gotten up, gotten dressed, and slipped out into the warm night air. Her feet led her back to the wreckage of the Dark Aster. They’d cleaned up a lot of the mangled ship but most of it was still there, surrounded by barricades and caution tape.

Yeah, like that would keep anyone out. Peta ducked under the tape, rolling her eyes.

God, law enforcement could be really fucking stupid.

Peta wandered until she was in the same spot she’d held an infinity stone. She activated her helmet, searching the ground around her and swept a quick eye over the area, silently hoping to find something in the dirt – a piece of armor, maybe a broken piece of hammer, _anything_ \-- but there was nothing.

The power stone had burned away every trace of Ronan the Accuser.

Peta deactivated her helmet and took a shaky breath. They _won._ Xandar was safe, and Ronan was . . .

He was . . . .

She shook her head, jaw clenched and eyes shut tight. Part of her still couldn’t – wouldn’t – accept that the Ronan she remembered and the Ronan who’d almost murdered an entire _goddamn planet_ were the same person.

“I want to hate you,” Peta told the silence. “This whole time I’ve been telling myself ‘At least there’s _one_ kree out there, somewhere, who’s not a total whack job.’” She leaned back against cold metal, sliding down until she sat with her knees drawn to her chest. “But I guess I was wrong.

“You hurt a lot of people. You _killed_ a lot of people. Rocket was right, and I should be happy, or relieved, or _something_ positive,” she spat, resting her forehead on her knees, swallowing heavily. “But I’m not happy. I can’t be, because the Ronan I remember would _never_ do this.”

Her chest hurt, her eyes were watering, she couldn’t _fucking breathe_.

The last time she’d cried – _really_ cried--had been right after Yondu had taken her from earth. She hadn’t need more reasons for Yondu or anyone else calling her soft. She wasn’t made of glass, she wouldn’t break. She was just as tough as the rest of his crew, and she’d never given them a reason to call her weak.

Right now, though, she was alone and she felt weak. She wanted to cry, to scream, to rage against anyone listening, because it wasn’t fucking _fair._

Drax and thousands of others had lost their families.

Xandar had almost been destroyed.

Groot had _died_ , because of _Ronan_.

Ronan had caused so much pain, and misery, and she had _no fucking right_ _to cry over his death_ , but she couldn’t stop the ugly sobs that burned her throat and tore at her chest.

Eventually, her tears ran out. She got up off of the ground and went back to her hotel room before anyone else woke up. The next day she sat with her team through more meetings about how they could help Xandar back to some sort of normalcy, and nobody would ever know that she’d spent the whole night crying for the man who’d ruined it in the first place.

. . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I’m planning more, but I have no idea when that’s gonna get done. If you’re still here, thanks for sticking around <3  
> ....  
> *According to google translate, ‘ye’isu kokebi’ is Amharic for ‘his starqueen,’ but we all know how reliable google is. I like how it sounds, though, so I’m using it.


End file.
